world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092414coven
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board WOHCOVENSTUCK. CAA: Sami has arranged a set up her SketchTop so it's facing the table and sets up the video client. "Okay, Seriad, can you see me?" CCA ceased responding to memo. CAA: Seriad cuts out. CAA: "Fuck. She was just there..." CAA: Sami repositions the SketchTop looking for a better wireless signal. CURRENT aestheticChitin CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: Maenam decides to hang back. Knowing her luck with computers, she would probably just end up making things worse. CAA: "Man, why did Doir have to disappear right before we came? He could've fixed this in a jiff." CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: Acenia has probably downloaded enough viruses in her lifetime. Thankfully they're on the computer in her room and not with her. She doesn't offer to help. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Wait, I think I see her. Seriad? You there?" CURRENT carewornAstro1ogist CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: "Uh, hi! Yeah!" CAC: Maenam pops up behind Sami with a goofy two-armed wave. "Heeeeeyyyyyyy Seriad!!!!" CAA: "Oh! There you are! Okay, we'll see how this works then." CAA: "Okay, Seriad, this is Acenia. She's Scarlet and Rilset's daughter, and she's a Witch of Void. We've asked her if she wanted to sit in on a Coven meeting and she practically vibrated out of her chair." CCA: Seriad waves, "Hi Acenia!" CGT: "HI!" Acenia waves back emphatically! CAA: "Okay, so Seriad got these weird Sexy Majjykks from Leon before he died, so she's an Orgonne Witch even though her class is Sylph. CGT: "Oh... wait? You can get sex magic?!?!" Acenia blushes. CCA: "In short, I am a witch! But... not a witch." CCA: "Sex magic is the best thing. Like, you don't even know. Not that I condone having hot steamy sex with Mermen." CGT: "Are highbloods mermen?" CAC: Maenam blinks awkwardly at the screen, "wait, like... is that how it happened?" CAA: "I don't think it's BECAUSE he was a merman. Leon was a human kid before." CCA: "Oh, no, Leon was human. But on Ryspor's land the water was magical." CCA: "Yes Maenam, that is EXACTLY how it happened." CAC: Maenam is completely shocked by this revealation. CGT: "Lily keeps talking about this hornjob stuff! Do you know how to do that?" Acenia has all the sparkle in her eye of a girl who's just been told someone loves her. CAC: Okay not that shocked. CCA: "Uh... Yeah? I mean, they're nice but are really kind of over hyped in my opinion..." CGT: Acenia slumps. "Oh..." CAA: Sami is smiling, but her eyes reveal a person who is stuck in a conversation that is not at all going the direction she had predicted it would go. CAC: Maenam is wondering what color socks she needs to wear to make this outfit work. CAA: She's blushing a little. CCA: "Enough about sex though! Let's get down to buisness? Or as much buisness as we can get done in... how ever much time we have." CAA: "I never thought to ask, Seriad, have you ever found a drawback to your magic? Other than how you had to obtain it. Uh..." Sami blushes a little harder "...assuming you saw that as a drawback." CGT: Acenia pulls out a big book and gets ready to write in it. She has an excessively girly pink pen with a little pink pumpkin on top. "Ready!" She grins. CCA: "It wasn't drawback! And they don't have many drawbacks besides doesn't work on females." CAA: "Well I meant like....I know the Henshin Pens seem to make people like half crazy, and whatever Libby means by 'Meguca is Suffering,' and I know I got possessed because of mine....and I think Libby might have something like that too, though I don't know the details. I know I saw her grimdark in the battle with Jack though." CAA: "I've just gotten the impression that there's always some sort of heavy cost to majjykk." CGT: Acenia shakes her head. CCA: "Nah, I kind of think I got it easy. Besides being called a whore or a slut on occassion. And by occassion I mean nearly every fucking time I talk to Doir, and Ryspor at one point. But I hardly give a shit." She shrugs, CAA: "Aww. Don't listen to them. I mean....I don't think I could ever be that open about....that sort of stuff. But you shouldn't feel bad about knowing what you want and embracing it!" CAC: Maenam rolls her eyes and makes a jerk-off motion at the mention of Doir. CGT: "Lily's dad? Ew." CCA: "Is Lily just as fucking stupid?" CAA: "Hey....Doir's not....THAT bad. And Lily's been through a lot." CAC: "el oh el noooo but, uh... Erisio sorta like... shows signs." CGT: "I'm not the best judge of that! But she bought a jar of dog urine and shaving cream as a first aid kit. Form you own opinion!" CGT: Acenia looks unamused. CCA: "I... I... sounds like Doir." CAA: Sami looks down at her feet. "I mean I've made bad decisions too." CGT: "Bad decisions are okay if you learn from them! I think.." CAA: "Well anyway. We should probably take this opportunity to teach you about being a Witch. Although none of us know much about Void." CCA: "Have you spoken to Rilset? He's void, right?" CGT: "I talked to Papa! He's been mostly helpful. I'm worried about some of it, but I think it's because there are weird things I don't know about myself yet. I wish my world's papa would have said something..." CAA: "I've read about it a little when I was studying, but it's all surface level stuff--I didn't have access to Libby's private collections." CAA: "But Witches can manipulate their aspect. Like I can toss around tornados and things like that, for example....and--OH! Maenam! I forgot to tell you--I found out a new thing Witches can do." CCA: "Maybe tell her, what Witches can do with their aspect? I... don't really think I can help. Being a Sylph and all..." CAC: "???" CAA: "We can put hexes on things! Like make them trigger in specific conditions. Even really specific ones." CAC: "=:O" CAC: "That sounds totes cool!" CGT: "That... really?" CAA: "Yeah. I had no idea myself until Libby--uh--" Sami stops, looking ashamed. "--well, Libby asked me to do something I didn't know I could do." CCA: "Aw man! I wish *I* could put hexes on things, using light and all." CAA: "Yeah, Light hexes would probably be really powerful." CGT: "Oh! Libby!" CAA: "Maybe you can do something similar though." CAA: "Do you know Libby, Acenia?" CAA: "Oh! Did she contact you because you're half twink?" CCA: "Ooh, Libby's kind. She gave me all kinds of neat books on magic." CAA: "Uh....yeah. Kind." Sami looks down at the floor again. CGT: "I have mixed feelings on her... On one hand, she's saved papa from your world by having us obtain some things for her. And she forbade anyone from hurting either of us half-twinks. But on the other hand... Lily is really important. I only got some of what I bartered for because I did it for her sake." She grumbles. CAA: "I don't know if being 'important' to Libby is an enviable position, Acenia." CCA: "Oh." CAC: "Libby is um..." Maenam freezes in a deer-in-the-headlights moment. "Libby is... um... Libby." CGT: "Not enviable! Just... Lily thinks she's really important because of it, I think. But that's a talk for another time!" CAA: Sami sighs. "I think Libby's working toward our success in this session, and the survival of as many of us as she can save. But....I don't think she cares much about what sort of shit she puts us through to do it." CCA: "Oh." CAA: "And I don't know if Libby's love or affection is any sort of protection against being run through the ringer. It might even be like a shit MAGNET." CCA: "Well, I've only interacted with Libby, like once. Am I okay with this? Am I not? I don't know." CAA: Sami sits in the awkward silence for a bit before clearing her throat. "But anyway, yeah, hexes are a thing we can do." CGT: "How can you do them?" CAA: "You just sort of....call up your Aspect, then tell it when to trigger and what to do." CGT: "Huh..." CAA: "I haven't gotten a chance to try it yet, but I'm thinking of trying to lay traps for enemies that smack them with mini tornadoes if they go places I don't want them to." CAA: "Or maybe even push them back away. It'd be like a barrier of wind or something." CAA: "I haven't really thought about how to use them on the OTHER SIDES of Breath yet. But there's all sorts of things there. Scary things." CAA: "A lot of the hexes that I would place on people instead of places would be pretty horrible. I mean....I know what the stakes are in this game now. I might have to be willing to go that far. But I really don't like to think of how....wicked some of these things would be." CGT: "Ohhh... are you wicked witches or good witches?" CAA: "I used to think I was a good witch." Sami sounds depressed. CAA: "I don't like to think about it anymore." CAC: "Ummm... I think I'm like...wait... " she tries to do mental math, "Uh... neutral good?" CCA: "I'm fine with being Nuetral." CGT: "Oh! I guess nothing is purely good or bad... Sorry!" CAA: "Yeah....the more I've talked to the powerful things in this game and beyond....I'm not sure if there ARE good people, or evil people." CAA: "I still think there are good actions, and evil actions. But I think there are just regular people." CAA: "And they're capable of either one." CAA: "...even the ones who are only ever trying to do what's right." CGT: Acenia jots something in her book. CAA: "But have you done much with Void yet, Acenia? I know Maenam's a little creeped out by her Aspect sometimes." CAC: "Yeah... its totes kinda weird changing peeps' emotions around... but like, it helps so that's something right?" CGT: "Uhm... I tried to make a character sheet disappear, but it didn't work. I mean, I didn't really want it to disappear, but I wanted the puppies not to be able to see it." CCA: "Your powers are pretty weak at +1 CCA: " CCA: "But you get better!" CAA: "Yeah. The trick early on is to find ways to augment your powers with other skills you're better at." CGT: "Huh?" CAA: "Like when I was starting out, I wasn't much of a student. But if I *had* been, I could've used my knowledge of, say, weather patterns or something and concentrated on those to make what little control I had over Breath more effective." CAC: "Like, the game will sometimes give you stuff that will help your powers work better and junk!" CAA: "I can still do that, but I don't have to as much." CAA: "Back then my main trick was to Focus. I would take a little time, take a deep breath, and just summon up my will to concentrate on what I was doing." CAA: "It sounds like such a little thing, but it makes a big difference." CGT: "I really really like magic... It's my favorite thing! I was hoping I would be good at it..." CAA: "You will be! Eventually. But you've got to start as a beginner." CAA: "And if you learn to use the other things you know to enhance your magic, the fact that your POWER level is low won't stop you from being great at it!" CGT: "How do you know what your power level is?" CAA: "Well you know the skills on your character sheet? The ones you get to move when you advance a rung on the Echeladder?" CAA: "You've probably had one named 'Void' there forever, but you couldn't move it or make it go up, right?" CGT: "Wha..." Acenia uncaptchalogues her character sheet. "I never really looked at it..." CAA: "Oh, really? I figured you would've been updating it as you grew up so you'd be best at the skills you cared most about." CAA: "Did you just let it auto-allocate?" -- CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AoJu99y2-uuxdHg4NG55dmEzeF9ZSmt3RGFZc2t1ZkE#gid=0 -- CGT: "Kind of..." CAA: "But anyway, yeah, unless things are different for the post-scratch, you start at +1 in your Aspect when you enter, and have to build up." CAA: (( Is Acenia showing them her character sheet? )) CGT: Acenia offers the sheet to Sami (( oop yeah )) CAA: Sami looks it over....and tries to snifle a snort when she sees "Closet Pervert" among Acenia's aspects. CCA: "What what's funny?" CAA: "Nothing's funny!" Sami blushes a little. CAA: "But okay, yeah, wow. Look at your Lore! That's really good!" CAA: "You must know so much stuff!" CCA: "A high lore is good!" CGT: "Maybe..." CAA: "So yeah, that's what I would suggest. Find ways to use your Lore to make what little you CAN do with Void all the stronger. Before you try to cast spells with Void, think up a plan or figure out how something you know might apply to the situation, and you can use it to set things up so that when you use your Void power, it does the most damage." CAA: "Or whatever it is you're doing. Like....okay, Void can be used to take away things, right? Like you could take away heat from stuff to sling around icicles or freeze things." CGT: "Oh! So it's not just take away a thing itself? You can take things from things?" CAA: "You could use your Lore to like....recognize something that would freeze at a higher temperature, or that would be especially susceptible to ice." CAA: "Yeah, I think so. I don't know. Like I said, I've only looked at the surface level stuff on Void. But it stands to reason." CGT: "So I could like... take all the blood from a puppy or something?" She furrows her brow. CAA: "Uh....yeah. You could probably do that." Sami looks a little squeamish. CAA: "Although, that would probably require a lot of control. You might end up just taking out its insides instead of just its blood if you're not careful." CAA: "Not that it would be likely to survive either way." CAA: "But yeah, I can take away things' breath. And I think Maenam could probably rip the blood from peoples' bodies. Libby did something like that once and she's not even a Witch." CGT: "Can I use it to keep Lily from borrowing my eyes? Somehow..." CAA: "Hmm. Yeah, I'll bet you could. Set it up as like a 'curtain' of Void around your mind or something." CAA: "You might even be able to stop her from seeing your future somehow." CGT: Acenia jots it down! CAA: "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Void were able to block out just about ANY aspect. Maybe even majjykk itself." CGT: "What? Seers can see the future? That's not fair! Can't witches scry or something?" CAA: Sami thinks about it. "You know, I haven't tried. Maenam? Have you? Or Seriad, for that matter? It might be an area of overlap." CAA: "Although Seriad's a Light player, so she might be able to do it just because of that. Light's all about information and stuff, right?" CCA: "Mhm. Basically." CGT: "That would be neat! Wait, so are you all saying you can just kind of... do anything as long as you can find a way to justify it? Like, if I'm Witch of Nothing, I just have to find a way to make Nothing work?" CGT: "Or make negatives of things?" CAA: "...kinda, I guess. The rules for how our stuff works don't seem to be all that rigid." CAA: "There are lots of ways to cheat." CAA: "Or at least bend the rules." CGT: "Oh... maybe that's what Merrow meant..." CCA: "I'm trying not to cheat though. It's more fun that way!" CAA: "Merrow? I don't think I've met him." CGT: "Merrow is the best! You'll like him a lot! Probably! Everyone should!" She's beaming. CAA: "Oh....is he your SWEETHEART, Acenia?" Sami's voice is full of mischief. CCA: "Do you have... A BOYFRIEND?" CAC: "Another statement with EMPHASIS?" CGT: Acenia giggles at Maenam. CGT: "Kind of! First it was just an arrangement to keep the Condesce from killing my family, but then he was cute and nice and you know... So we're Matesprits now! And I had to make a Primer so I think he's working on that now." CGT: "What about you?" CAC: Maenam coughs awkwardly, "It... uh... it's totes complicated..." CCA: "I'm in a kismesisitude with Our Session's Kate." CAA: Sami pats Maenam on the shoulder, sadly. CGT: "Tell me if someone hurts you! I will make them disappear!" She wiggles her fingers. CCA: Seriad giggles. CAC: Maenam winces a bit but gives a small grin, "Totes Acey, totes." CAA: "I've got a boyfriend. But he's stuck on the ark. So it'll be a while before I get to see him again." CGT: "Oh? CGT: " CAA: "Yeah." She sighs. "Short version is, he's a ghost, and can't leave the ark." CGT: "So if we die, we become ghosts?" She frowns. CGT: "Oh! Or was he always a ghost?" CGT: She smiles! CCA: "He... died." CCA: "And you do become a ghost yes, but... I don't thinks it's as nice as it seems." CGT: "Oh... I'm sorry..." CAA: "Yeah, um....it's kind of a long story. There are dreambubbles out there somewhere deep in the furthest rung where ghosts end up. And dreambubbles are like huge memory echoes or something." CAA: "But....every timeline has its own instances of people, and when they die, they get ghosts too. So the chances of finding the person you knew in the dreambubbles is effectively zero, even if you find someone with their name and most of their memories." CAA: "Beau seems happy enough though, for a ghost. He's got a melancholy in him, but a lot of that is from remembering how he lost the Sami from his timeline." CAA: "Things....didn't go well for her." CGT: "I'm sorry to hear that..." CAA: "Yeah." She sighs. CAA: "But anyway, what did you mean 'maybe that's what Merrow meant?'" CGT: "Oh! He said Papa made a metal sheet appear out of nowhere!" CGT: "So he made something from nothing?" CAA: "Oh. Wow, I haven't seen him do that before!" CGT: "Oh! Oh! Is it possible to wish up a room from nothing? Like a special room that isn't detectable or in the floorplan or anything? That can be accessed by anyone approved? Like, it's real to us but not others? Like a clubroom?" CGT: "Or would you have to start with a room..." CAA: "I don't know. Rilset would proably be the better one to ask about that. Or maybe Libby. She's seen so many sessions at this point that she's seen every combination of class and aspect possible thousands of times." CAA: "But if you can imagine it, you can certainly try!" CGT: "But what if it messes up? Like if I try to do that thing around my mind to keep Lily out? But then I just make myself brainless on accident?" CAA: "Hmm. Well....worse comes to worst, you've got an extra life on your dream moon. Just keep someone around to kiss you if you die." CAA: "It's a good out if you get yourself seriously fucked up with magic or something, too. I, uh...." Sami blushes and looks over to Seriad apologetically. "...kinda had to do that for Seriad once." CCA: "Eh, no big deal. It was probably the only way." CGT: "This game seems really unforgiving." She sighs. CAA: "I don't think you'll manage to take yourself out with your powers though." CAA: "It's hard to one-shot people even when you're super powerful. Like Rilset's a god tier, and I think he still has to hit people like three times to wipe them out." CCA: "He probably could have severely wounded Dani." CAA: "Did he....attack one of the new kids?!" CAA: "And who's Dani?" CCA: "Yeah. She tried to set the tumbleweed consorts on fire." CGT: "Who... OH FIRE! Someone set the auditorium on fire too!" CAA: "Wow, holy shit. Did she know they were consorts at the time?" CCA: "But I stopped the fight because I am the best." CCA: "No I don't think she did." CAA: "That's good going, Seriad! Was it just you and Rilset on that team, from the old session?" CAA: "They did? What is it with your session and fire, Acenia?" CGT: "There's more fire than that?" She tilts her head, confused. CCA: "Yeah! But... Nate was there. He didn`t really do anything." CAA: "Lily said some of you guys started some fires after a helicopter excursion or something." CAA: "Maybe even set some guards ON fire." CGT: "Oh... well that's kind of how that auditorium thing got started in a way..." CGT: "So..." CGT: "Should we try to un-fire things?" CAA: "I don't know. I guess if it's working for you." Sami shrugs. CAC: "Uh... are audiotoriy things supposed to be on fire?" CAC: "Is this one of those like, weird things that happen in the other universe?' CGT: "Oh! It's a room with a stage for speeches or performance! With many places to sit for an audience. It's how you keep persons captive when you wish to assault their ears with information they do not want!" CAC: "Oh, Doir would totes dig that sort of thing!" CAA: "Yeah, that's pretty much what they were like on Earth, too." CGT: "But I didn't wake up until halfway into the fire, maybe the end of the fire! I don't know..." CGT: Acenia shudders. CAA: "Though they weren't usually on fire." CGT: "It think it was probably on fire because of Balish. I don't think they're usually on fire either..." CAA: "Yeah....Balish." Sami's hands ball into fists a bit when she says the name. CAC: Maenam perks up a bit at the mention of that name, "Balish!?" CAA: "No, Maenam. This is not our Balish." CCA: >"Balish was cool in our session!" CAA: "This Balish is a total dick." CAC: "Oh whale like... I kinda figured but..." CGT: "Libby called him her Balish though?" CAC: "Oh..." she frowns a bit. CGT: "Maybe it is?" CAA: "Libby can call him what she likes. He's the asshole who made Darmok's childhood Hell." Sami looks angry as hell. CGT: "... " CAC: Maenam coughs awkardly. CAA: Sami simmers down a bit. "Sorry. I know the other Balish was your moirail, Maenam. And he was my friend too! That's half of why I hate what this Balish has become so much!" CGT: "But Darmok is really well-adjusted compared to a lot of us, despite his highblood upbringing..." CAA: "I know what a good guy Balish can be. I can't believe this one went so wrong." CGT: Acenia is trying to force back a blush at all this Balish talk. It's going... reasonably well. Somewhat pink. CAA: "I heard he was planning to kill all the humans, too. Before these guys stopped him." CGT: "No, he's still doing that." CAA: "Shit. Of course he is!" CGT: "I don't know if it worked or not..." CAC: Maenam's frown grows a bit larger, "Oh that's totes uncool." CAA: "What do you mean? The humans are still alive, right?" CGT: "Well, yeah, but..." CGT: Acenia seems grumpy. CAA: "I'm sorry Acenia. Someone said you were his Kismesis or something I think. I still don't claim to understand how kismesis works, and if you feel like me hating him like this is muscling in on your territory or what." CGT: "I don't think he's switching anytime soon. We had a deal." She says in an awkwardly smug way. CAA: "If it makes you feel any better, I have absolutely zero interest in fucking him." CAA: "Maybe LESS than zero." CGT: She shrugs. CAA: "Feeding him to the horrorterrors, on the other hand..." CGT: "I think Libby had plans for him. Or we would have killed him before any of this started." CAA: She sighs, and the tension leaves her. "Who am I kidding? Knowing my luck they would probably make him their KING or something." CAA: "I just....hate how powerless I am about all this. I wasn't here to stop him from hurting Darmok, the other me wasn't ABLE to stop him, and now I can't even stop whatever it is that Darmok says is going to happen to him because of me." CAA: "And now I find out he's tried and is STILL trying to kill my OTHER son. Maybe not SPECIFICALLY, but he would be part of the collateral damage of it all." She sighs and stares at the ceiling. CAA: After a while, she exhales. "I'm sorry. I'm bringing you guys down. This isn't coven talk." CGT: "No, but if you can't focus, your magic isn't as good, right? So it's good to let it out! Probably..." CAA: "Yeah. Maybe. But I've been trying to not be such a bummer for everyone lately." CAC: Maenam pats Sami's back with reassurance, "Heyyyyy you're totes not a bummer Sami!" CGT: Acenia closes her book and puts it away. CAA: "It's sweet of you to say that, Maenam. But I know I've been too prone to crying and moaning about my troubles lately. I'm working on it." CAA: "They're my cross to bear. Not you guys'." CAA: "Okay, is there anything else we should discuss before we adjourn this meeting?" CAA: "Oh! I know. Acenia, have you alchemized a broom yet?" CAA: Sami decaptchalogs MY FIRST NIMBUS 2000. CGT: "Alchemized? Oh I think Merrow talked about that at some point but we didn't really have a lot of time..." CGT: "Science Magic with Machines!" CGT: "Sounds limited to me!" CAA: "Here. I don't need a broom to fly anymore....really, I guess I never did. But I alchemized this a long time ago to make things easier on me." CAA: She hands Acenia the broom. CGT: "I..." her voice gets very soft, "have trouble with flying... " She launches into Sami, squeezing her in a very awkward hug. CAA: "I don't know for a fact that it will work for someone who isn't a Breath player. But if it doesn't, come talk to me. I'll try putting a hex on it. A....uh....positive hex? To make it fly when you ride it." CAA: "Whoa!" Sami takes a moment to realize what's happening, then pats Acenia's back with a smile. CGT: "Thank you!" CAA: "No problem. And yeah, be careful! When I first started flying, I fell off and broke my leg! Kate healed me up a lot quicker than normal, but it still hurt like hell!" CAA: "If you want me to give you lessons, I can. If I'm up there with you, I should be able to catch you even if you DO fall off." CGT: "Oh no! Ah... it'll be okay! It can just be another scar. They're fun to collect, somewhat." CGT: "I would like Lessons though!" CGT: Acenia seperates from Sami and has her hands balled into excited little fists. CAA: "Here. I don't know if we have time for a full lesson, but I can at least show you how to not fall off, if you'd like." CAA: "Seriad, Maenam? Did either of you have any more business before we adjourn?" CAC: "Nope, I'm all good. Go teach Acey!" CAA: "Okay. When shall we thr--FOUR" she smiles at Acenia "meet again?" CGT: "Soon~!" CAA: "Works for me. All right. Let's go teach you how to fly, Ace." CGT: Acenia bolts up into the air happily and skips in a little circle with her new broom! CAC ceased responding to memo.